Snow Kids
Android |platform=Mobile |special= |prequel= |sequel= |spinoff= |other=Snow Tale (remade from) |art=Cocefi Gionathan Pesaresi |code=Gionathan Pesaresi |music=Dave Cowen Raku |additional= }} Snow Kids is a winter action-platforming game released on January 30th, 2019 on the Apple App Store and Google Play. It is a remake of Snow Tale with updated features and five additional levels. Controls The game is controlled using translucent on-screen buttons that determine the penguin's movement and actions. * Tap on-screen buttons '''- Move left and right, jump, throw a snowball, enter or exit a house ** Tap either arrow button twice quickly to roll in that direction ** Tap the up arrow button twice quickly to double jump Snow Kids - Control scheme.png|The on-screen buttons at the bottom of the screen as seen in level 5. Levels There are twenty levels in Snow Kids. The first fifteen are from Snow Tale while the last five levels are exclusive to Snow Kids. Ending Enemies Like Snow Tale, all enemies can be defeated by freezing them with a snowball and then running into them. Frozen enemies that are kicked will also knock out any other enemies along its path. Enemies will also be affected by fire in the lava levels and die when they are underneath a flame. Upon death, an enemy leaves behind a frozen treat. *Rams' move quickly back and fourth across platforms they are on. *'Plant creatures' are stationary and fire two green balls after a certain amount of time has passed. *'Bomb creatures' come out of the sky and slowly float to the ground. Once they touch the ground, they will slowly move back and fourth. *'Turtles' retract into their shells once they see the player. If they have their backs toward the player, they can be attacked. *'Green ball enemies' jump high into the air and also jump onto platforms. *'Red snowballs' walk slowly back and fourth and are a basic enemy. *'Blue snowballs' throw one snowball at the player then try to dash into them. Hazards Hazards are deadly on contact and cause the penguin to lose a heart and die if he has already lost one. *'Spikes' line some floors and pits. They do not affect enemies. *'Boulders' move towards the penguin, often blocking his path. Snowballs must be thrown at boulders to make them roll away. *'Moving fireballs' move around in a diamond shaped pattern indicated by a dark outline. *'Turning fireballs' turn around in a circle. Since they are attached to a block, it is possible to jump on the block part so long as the fire chain is not in its path. If the fiery part of the turning fireballs is touched, one heart will be lost. Interactive objects *'Houses: To go into the house the player must stand in its doorway then press the down arrow key and the penguin will walk in. To get out the player must stand in the door way and press the same key that was used to get in. *Red platforms: If the Penguin stays to long on these platforms they will begin to fall off the screen. Later they will slowly rise back up. *Blue platforms: If the Penguin stays to long on these they will disappear then sometime later reappear. *Rising platforms: Snowballs must be thrown at the wheel on these platforms to make them rise into the air. If snowballs are not constantly thrown at the wheel and this platform is up a certain distance from the ground, that rising platform will start to plummet to the ground and it will be very difficult to stop it from going all the way down. *Moving platforms: These move back and fourth at certain times. *Finishing poles: These will allow the player to progress tom the next level when they are touched. *Checkpoint poles: Checkpoint poles are activated by spending a set number of gems or watching an ad, unless the player has unlocked premium in which case all checkpoints are activated. If the Penguin loses both hit points, he will respawn at the last activated checkpoint pole. *Ice blocks: These can be destroyed if the Penguin rolls into them. Pickups *Ice cream: These are always dropped by enemies and can be collected for achievements. *Gems''': There are a certain number of gems in each level, which can either be collected or spent on checkpoints. Previews A trailer was launched on January 5, 2019. Category:Games Category:Winter Games